Bittersweet
by TheRealMrs.Malfoy233
Summary: Three years after The Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy needs a wife after years of Draco mourning the death of his one true love in the madness of battle, so his parents arrange for him to marry Astoria Greengrass. Draco thinks he's ready to move on... Until he is reunited with the very girl he believed to have been dead in a very... Bittersweet love story.
1. The Battle

Let me explain something to you about my stories.

Most of my stories will be OC, and the ones that are will always have a character with the same first name... Sarah. It's basically the same character with a different personality, last name, and story... Just so you don't get tired of hearing one exact same name in every story.

* * *

The Battle of Hogwarts:

Sarah Montgomery pointed her wand at her best friend from Hogwarts.

"Please don't make me do this, Hannah! Just leave, and I won't hurt you."

Hannah Carter's wand trembled in her hand.

Hannah and Sarah had been best friends ever since their first year. They knew they had a connection as soon as they saw each other, and had been there for each other ever since, but when Sarah joined the death eaters so that she could have permission to continue to be with Draco Malfoy, their close relationship headed into a downward spiral.

Hannah's brown eyes moistened, but she kept her wand at ready.

"B-but our orders where to kill all death eaters!"

"Hannah, you know me, and you know I care about you." Sarah tried to calm her down.

"You're a death eater! I have to kill you!" She said.

"No, you don't Hannah."

Her face started to soften, but en she remembered why she was so angry at Sarah, and scowled like she had never seen before.

"No.. You betrayed Hogwarts! You betrayed me! Just so you could be with Draco Malfoy!" She shouted.

Tears streamed down her freckled face.

"You lied to me!"

"No! I-"

"Sectumsempra!" She shouted.

Sarah fell to the ground.

Hannah dropped her wand, her eyes wide, her jaw hanging open, she fell to her knees, and crawled toward Sarah.

"What have I done?" She whispered, and cried over her limp body.

"Hurry... Help... Please... I'm sorry... Hannah." Sarah closed her eyes, and everything went black as the battle continued to rage around her.

"I have to get help!" She ran toward the castle as fast as she could, but for some reason... never came back.

Three hours after the war:

An older woman with a large sack and a donkey emerged from the forest, and began rummaging through a dead death eaters body as Hogwarts castle burned in the distance.

The woman was short, heavy, had wiry gray hair, and was missing a tooth.

"Ooh, watch! He he!" She stuffed the gold pocket watch in her bag.

"Shoo doggy! We got ourselves a wallet! Never found anything like this in America!" She pulled the leather wallet filled with money and put in her bag.

She stopped searching the boys body when she saw something sparkling.

The woman waddled over to the body, and came up to a girl, with multiple slashes all over her body.

"This one got it good, eh Doris?" She said to the donkey, who simply yawned.

The woman picked up her wrist, examining a bracelet on her arm for a moment, then dropped it.

"A pulse!"

She kneeled down, and listened for a heartbeat.

"A miracle! She's still alive; barely got a pulse or a heartbeat."

The donkey laid down.

She continued to look at the girls body, and scratched her chin.

"Hmm... A young whipper-snapper like this could be mighty useful 'round the house."

"Yup! I've decided this lucky bug is comin' with us!"

The woman pulled out a wand, pointed at the girls wounds, cast a spell. Bandages wrapped around her.

"Let's git 'er on yer back! Come on now. We don't got much time t' save 'er!" She rolled the girl over, pushed her onto the donkey's back, and headed back into the woods.

Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of a crowd of people that were reuniting with each other as the wars aftermath took its toll in everyone.

He made his way out of the crowd and looked off into the distance, deep in concentration.

"Relax, Malfoy, she's fine!" A nonchalant Slytherin by the name of Jack Paulson said with a cheery wave of his hand.

He was the only one that wasn't in a gloomy mood after the horrible things that happened... But then again, he was always cheerful.

"Shut it, Paulson! I'm in no mood for your stupid games and lack of sense to know that I won't put up with you much longer!"

Jack put his hands up like he was offended.

"Sheesh! Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed! I was only trying to help."

"Well don't try!" Draco got in Jack's face.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Jack walked away.

Draco sighed, and smoothed his already perfectly hair that was slicked back to his head.

He reached into his pocket, pulled out, and unfolded a photo of Sarah that she gave him last year on the Hogwarts express when they exchanged pictures so they could still see each other over the summer.

Draco just stared at the picture of Sarah's smiling face.

"Where are you, Sarah?" He whispered to himself, and looked out at The overcast sky as the rising sun began to shine through the blanket of gray in the sky.

"She's not coming back." A small voice said from behind Draco.

He turned around.

"What?"

Hannah Carter stepped forward, and a tear fell down her cheek.

"She's gone." Hannah looked down.

"How do you know?"

"I did something very wrong... I'm sorry!"

She began sobbing uncontrollably, and fell to her knees.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about, Carter?"

"I can't say! I-I'm sorry! I w-wasn't thinking!" She heaved for breath

"What happened to her?!" Draco asked.

"I-I don't know what I was thinking! I was so angry!"

"Pull it together! Tell me what happened!"

Hannah stopped crying just long enough to shout,

"I killed her!"

Then began wailing even louder, put her face on the ground, and put her hands on the back of her head in anguish.

Draco just stared at her in disbelief, at a loss for words.

He just didn't see how Hannah Carter, Sarah's best friend could kill her, even if they were mad at each other.

"You... Killed her?" Draco said with his jaw clenched, and his gray eyes narrowed.

"It all happened so fast! I had so much anger bottled up inside me, that it all just spilled out! I used a sectumsempra spell on her."

Draco continued to glare at the little person at his feet.

"I loved her! She was my best friend!" Hannah said, rising to her feet.

"You loved her! What about me? I loved her more than you could ever imagine! And you have the audacity to say you cared for her when you just confessed to killing her?!"

"I know... But... She... She abandoned me... To join the death eaters... For you... It made me angry."

"You'll pay... You'll pay dearly for this, Hannah Carter!" Draco had to walk away, before he too found himself crying.

"Sarah..." No matter how much he resisted it... A tear formed in his sad eyes, and fell on the picture of his one love.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	2. Helga

Sarah woke up.

The last thing she remembered she was on the ground because... Hannah... Hannah did this to her.

She looked at the many bandages on her torso.

She was in a comfortable bed, she had clean bandages all over her, and sunlight was streaming through a window.

Overall, it seemed like a nice house.

Sarah tried sitting up a bit more.

"Ow!" She held her side.

"Best stay put 'till yer all better, dear." She heard a voice,then a woman came through the door with a tray of food and a flower next to it in her hands.

"Thought ya might be hungry."

Sarah stared at the woman, not sure if she should trust her.

(She did help me... I suppose she can't be all bad.)

"What's your name, child?"

"Sarah. Sarah Montgomery." She said in a small voice.

"Pleased to meet ya. I'm Helga Hornwater."

She set the tray down on a table next to her bed.

"What is that?" Sarah asked, looking at the blue muffin next to her.

"A moonbeam scone. It's my own recipe. Eat up!"

Sarah picked up the strange little breakfast food, and took a bite.

"This is good."

"Of course it is. I made 'em. "

"So how'd ya get into this mess?"

"What... This?" She realized Helga was talking about her cuts.

"I'm not sure... I'm really not sure exactly what happened... I mean, I know... But I just don't know why."

"Aww, if ya don't wanna talk about it, I understand."

"I think that's best for now." She looked down.

"So... How long will it take until I can leave?" Sarah asked after a few moments of silence, taking a bite of scone.

Helga thought for a moment.

"Well from the looks of those cuts... You'll have to stay here for about three weeks."

"Right... Three weeks."

"That reminds me... How did I get here? The last thing remember, I was... Well, you must know."

Helga sat in a rocking chair.

"I was searchin' the forest fer some berries so I could make a pie, when a heard quite a ruckus outside the forest, so I went to see what was goin' on. That's where I found a terrible sight. Dead. Every single person... Except you. I found ya alive when I was goin' through the bodies t' see if I could find anythin' worth sellin'."

"You what?!" Sarah said.

"Never mind." Helga waved the thought away.

"Anyway... I'll be happy t' have ya stay fer as long as ya want."

Sarah finished the last of her scone, and said, that's very kind of you... But I'm afraid I'll have to be leaving as soon as I'm well enough."

"That's understandable."

Helga sighed.

"It just brings back wonderful memories of havin' a young one 'round the house again."

"Again?" Sarah sipped some tea.

"I... Used to be a mother... Believe it or not... But then they were killed by... He who must not be named."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Sarah felt guilty for asking.

"That's alright. You remind me of her so much."

"Your... Daughter?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. My Elaina."

More silence.

"Thank you for your hospitality, ma'am."

"My pleasure. You'd best get some rest now." Helga took the tray, and left the room.

Sarah looked out the window, and closed her tired eyes.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	3. Narcissa Comforts Draco

Malfoy manor, three weeks later:

Draco opened the door and walked into his room, which had a roaring fireplace, a large bed with silk sheets, expensive furniture, and various painting and tapestries.

He sat on a red velvet chair that was placed by a window, which looked gave you a view of the lush Malfoy Manor landscaping, and the warm sunny Wiltshire countryside.

But for Draco, everything seemed cold and dark, even though it was a beautiful summer day outside.

He stared at the crackling fireplace for a few moments, before sighing, and burying his face in his hands.

It had been three weeks since Hannah told him that she had killed Sarah.

Draco knew it was true, he could tell Hannah's tears were real.

But deep down, he just didn't want to believe she was gone.

He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a small, shiny black box, and just looked at it for a while, before opening it to reveal a large, sparkling stone on a shining band.

His lip started to quiver, and tears started to form in his eyes, and he he whipped the top shut.

He couldn't even bear to look at it as he wiped the tears that were spilling from his face.

It made him think of how much he wanted to see her smiling face as he got down on one knee, and asked her the one question he'd been longing to ask her for years.

Draco squeezed the box so hard his knuckles turned white, and he stood up from the chair, and hurled the box into the fire.

Someone knocked on the door, and Narcissa, Draco's mother, poked her head in.

"Mind if I come in?"

Draco was completely silent as he sat on his bed, once again burying his face in his hands.

He couldn't let his mother see him cry.

Narcissa came in, and looked with a sad look in her eyes at the box in the fire... She knew what was in it.

"Draco I know its hard for you..." She didn't know what to say.

Narcissa had never seen her son like this.

"But you have to just learn how to... Move on." She rubbed his back.

Draco was silent. He didn't even look at her, or acknowledge she was there.

"You can't stay in here all day."

Silence.

"Draco, look at me!" She forced him to look at her, and his moist red eyes surprised her.

She too, couldn't help but let a tear roll down her cheek, then she pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Draco, honey. I'm sorry... But no amount of crying is going to bring her back." She continued to rub his back in large, slow circles.

"I-I'm not c-crying, mother." Draco said between muffled sniffles.

She pulled away from him. "Sweetie, you don't need to hide your tears from me. I know you're hurting, and it's alright. I'd be worried if you weren't crying." She looked deep into his eyes, and he broke, finally opening up like a book.

"Mother! Why did it have to be her? It's unfair!" He growled with anger in his voice, and pain on his face.

Narcissa sighed.

"Sometimes in life... Things sneak up on us that don't seem fair... But no matter how much it hurts, you just have to believe that something good will come out of it."

"What good could come out of this? Ever since I found out what happened, I've been miserable!"

"I know. Sarah was a good girl. I wish you could have given that ring to her." She hugged Draco's shoulders.

"You saw that?"

Narcissa nodded her head.

"You certainly did love her." Narcissa stood up.

"And you know what else?" She paused.

Draco looked up.

"I can't help thinking that Sarah wouldn't want you to be miserable like this. Am I right?" Narcissa did her best to cheer him up.

"Yes." Draco told the truth.

"Then I suggest you get up and do something besides locking yourself up in your room. It'll help you to take your mind off of her for a while."

Draco didn't want to leave his room, but decided he would have to force himself after three whole weeks of isolation.

"I'll come out in a few minutes."

Narcissa smiled.

"That's my boy." She kissed him on the cheek, and started to leave, when just as she was opening the door to leave, Draco said, "Mother?"

Narcissa stopped.

"Yes?"

Still not smiling, or showing any emotion on his face, said, "Thank you."

Narcissa smiled and said, "Your welcome." And with that, she left.

Draco sighed, looked at a frame with Sarah's picture in it one more time, before he put it face down, and left his room.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.

And don't forget to check out my other stories!


	4. Sarah's Assumption

Sarah gathered her belongings, stuffing everything she could into her small bag.

"Here's some food. It aughta last ya a few days. You be careful!" She grabbed a coat off a hanger.

"I gave ya few of ma scones. I know ya love those."

"And here's a coat. It gets mighty chilly out there in these parts." She draped the brown coat around Sarah's shoulders.

"If ya ever need anything, don't be afraid t' come ask me, ya hear?" Helga started choking up.

"Oh, Helga, don't start crying."

"I can't help it, ya've been like a daughter t' me all these weeks!"

"I'll still come visit, don't worry." Sarah hugged the kind woman, and went out the door.

"Goodbye!" They both waved at each other from far away.

"Goodbye, Sarah!" Her quivering voice echoed from at the door.

(Poor thing.) Sarah thought. (All she wants is a family.)

Sarah felt kind of bad for leaving after letting Helga get attached to her, but she had to let Draco know she was okay, and catch up on what happened with the battle.

Everyone at Hogwarts was probably waiting for her, thinking she was dead.

Sarah imagined what it would be like for everyone to find out she was alright.

All you could hear was a symphony of birds singing to each other, the cool spring blowing passed her ears, and the crackling of leaves beneath her feet.

Sarah suddenly felt a sense of tranquility, like nothing could harm her, or dampen her spirits.

That is until she came to a clearing in the trees.

Sarah's face turned white as a ghost. It was the most horrible thing she had ever seen!

The sky was covered in a thick layer of smoke rising into the air, and Hogwarts castle, the place she had lived for years, was up in flames.

There were small pockets of fire burning in multiple areas of the proud castle.

Sarah walked backwards, staring at the castle in horror, with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't stand the sight before her eyes.

(Draco... Draco was fighting in the castle the whole time... Does that mean he's... No...)

Her green eyes started to water, and she turned around, and ran back towards Helga's cottage as fast as she could.

Sarah knocked on Helga's door, crying, her eyes and face red.

"Helga! Helga! Open the door. Please..." She leaned on the door after wearing her fists out pounding on the heavy wooden door.

A sound came from behind the door, and it opened.

"Sarah?! What on earth are you doin' here? I thought ya went back 't Hogwarts! And what are ya cryin' 'bout?"

"T-the castle... I-it's on... Fire." She cried more.

Helga looked down. She already knew it was on fire.

"Come on in, child." Helga led her in with a loving hand on her shoulders.

Sarah sat on a couch.

"Tell me what happened."

Sarah blew her nose.

"It was horrible! Practically the whole thing was in flames!"

Helga sighed.

"It was indeed on fire when Doris and I came and found ya. Except it was most likely worst than it is now."

"H-he's gone! I know he is!" Sarah cried into her hands.

"Who? Who's gone?"

"Draco! H-he's gone." Her spastic cries turned into muffled sobs.

"Take a deep breath!" Helga said.

Sarah held her breath to keep from crying.

"Now tell me yer troubles." She sat next to the teary eyed girl.

Sarah took a deep breath, and said quietly,

"He's gone..."

"Who?"

"Draco..."

"Who's this Draco feller?"

Sarah had a golden, heart shaped locket around her neck, which she was clenching in her hand.

She took it off her neck, and slowly opened it, revealing two pictures; one of her, and one of Draco.

Helga took the necklace in her with care, as if it could break at any moment.

"Oh my..." She looked sympathetically at the picture of Draco.

"He's a mighty handsome fella..." Helga didn't know what to say.

Sarah smiled despite the tears coming down her cheeks.

"Yer a lucky girl... I hope ya find him soon. Ya'd better get goin'."

"No. I think you misunderstood." Sarah looked up with moist, somber eyes.

"Oh?" Helga raised an eyebrow.

"He's not missing..." She paused, blinking back tears.

"Well then why don't ya go find him?"

"Helga! He's dead!" She shouted.

Helga looked a bit shocked.

"I-I didn't realize... I'm so sorry."

"The whole castle was on fire. He was fighting in the dungeons the whole time... There's no way he could have made it out in time... At least not without a broom... Which I'm sure he didn't have at the time."

Sarah hugged Helga. "I want ya 't stay here as long as ya want."

"Thank you."

No matter how much Helga tried to comfort her, Sarah continued to cry.

She just wished she could see Draco one more time.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	5. Draco Remembers Sarah

Three years later:

Draco was finally ready to bring Sarah out of the little locked box he'd been keeping her in the back of his mind since the battle.

He knew he should push the wonderful memories of her away just because of his own feelings.

Draco pushed a chair away from a desk, and against a wall.

He stood up on the chair, felt around on a shelf, and pulled down what looked like a shoe box, which he'd been keeping there in his room since he found out she died.

He sat on his bed with the box in his lap.

Draco just stared at it with a sad look in his eyes, and a feeling inside that he hadn't experienced in a long time... Three years to be exact.

The black box was covered with dust after being on that shelf for so long.

He blew some of the dust off, and wiped the rest away with a slow stroke of his hand.

Then he carefully removed the lid, revealing a number of pictures and trinkets.

First, he pulled out green ribbon. A quick flashback of Sarah with this ribbon in a neat bow, keeping her chocolate brown hair tied in a ponytail appeared in his mind.

Flashback starts:

_Draco sat next to a girl in charms class. Draco was going to talk to her before class started._

_ "Hello." Draco said with his signature smirk._

_ The girl looked at him, clearly intrigued with Draco._

_ "Hello." She replied._

_ "Oh..." Draco held his knee with a painful grimace on his face._

_ "What's wrong?" She said._

_ "Do you happen to have a bandage?" Draco asked._

_ "Sorry no, I don't. Why do you ask?"_

_ "Because I just scraped my knee falling for you." He said, continuing to smirk._

_ Sarah smiled, and laughed. "Is that what passes for a pickup line where you come from?" _

_ "Well, yes. I'm sorry if it didn't measure up to the ones in heaven... That is where you're from, isn't it?"_

_ "Enough flattery. Tell me your name, handsome." _

_ "So you think I'm handsome, then?" Draco said._

_ "Maybe."_

_ "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

_ "Well then, Malfoy Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet your acquaintance. I'm Montgomery, Sarah Montgomery."_

_ Draco fussed with a stack of papers on his desk, and sighed in frustration._

_ "What's wrong?" Sarah asked._

_ "I just can't seem to get my homework to stay together. It kept blowing all over the place outside." _

_ "I have an idea." Sarah pulled on the bottom of her ribbon, took it off, and shook her hair out of the ponytail._

_ "Let me see those." She took the papers, and tied the ribbon into a bow._

_ "There." She gave him the papers back._

_ "You can keep the ribbon just in case you ever need to use it again."_

_ "Thank you." Draco said, looking at the slytherin green ribbon tied around his homework._

_ "Anytime, Malfoy." She replied with a smile._

Flashback ends:

He looked at the ribbon, sighed, and set the ribbon on his bed.

The next thing he picked up was framed picture of Sarah. It was taken at Malfoy manor the summer of their fifth year.

She looked so happy in the picture, with the sun shining on her

face, and a bright smile, holding a red rose from the garden outside the magnificent Malfoy Manor.

Little did she know that in a few years she would be murdered, by her best friend of all people.

Nobody except Draco knew what Hannah Carter did to Sarah.

Out of all the other things in the box, he picked out a diamond ring.

That night he threw the ring in his fireplace, it didn't burn to ashes.

When he came back to his room later that night, the fire was out, and the ring was still there, so he saved it.

The silver band was a little charred, but the diamond was still shining brightly.

Draco didn't know if he could ever get married after Sarah, but he knew he would always love her, no matter how much time passed.

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

* * *

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	6. Elaine's Story

Sarah had been happily living with Helga for three years.

She never forgot the horrible sight she saw that day, but she just learned how to hide her pain whenever she thought about it.

Sarah knew she couldn't stay in this cottage forever, eventually, she would have to go back out to live on her own.

"Watcha thinkin' 'bout?" Helga opened the door to Sarah's room.

"Draco..." Sarah sighed.

"I wish I could see him one more time..."

"I know... It's been a long time since it happened."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." She looked down at the locket.

"The loss of Draco left ya with a deep scar. These things take time 't heal."

"I know."

"The loss of a loved one is never easy... I know."

"Elaine?" Sarah asked.

"Yup. She was only thirteen years old, And my husband, and my son, who was fifteen. Ya know they're gone... But I never told ya exactly how it happened."

Sarah listened closely to Helga's words.

"Ten years ago... It was the first time it had snowed that year, and my daughter Elaine was outside playing in the snow with her little brother, Timothy and their father was outside watchin' 'em. I was inside makin' hot chocolate..."

Ten years ago:

_"Timmy! Will you make a snowman with me? Please!" A girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a button nose, which was red from the cold begged her brother._

_"Why? Make a blooming snowman yourself, brat."_

_"Timothy! Don't talk to your sister that way! Apologize."_

_Timothy looked at his sister with cold blue eyes._

_"Sorry."_

_The little girl rolled up three large snowballs, and formed a snowman._

_"Hmm...You need a nose, don't you?" She stroked her chin in thought._

_Elaine took a carrot out of her pocket, and stuck it into the middle of the head._

_"Now for your eyes and mouth!" The cheerful girl gathered some small rocks._

_She couldn't carry them all, so she used her dress as a pouch, and awkwardly walked over to the snowman._

_"There!" The rocks formed a mouth and eyes._

_"Look dad!" She ran to her father._

_"Very nice... I think he could use a hat, and a scarf... And there's one more thing." Her dad said._

_Timothy rolled his eyes, clearly disgusted._

_"Why do you play along with her stupid games, father, but you never do anything with me?" Timothy said after Elaine left._

_"Timothy, I don't do anything with you because all you do is lock yourself up in your room all day, and pick on your sister. Why is that?"_

_"Because she gets all the attention! Why is she special?"_

_His father then realized that he did, in fact, give more attention to Elaine._

_"And I lock myself in my room, because I think that maybe if I disappear for a while, then maybe you'll wonder what happened, but you never did!"_

_His father looked down._

_"I'm sorry, Timothy..."_

_"Whatever." Timothy said._

_"Arms! Dad! I figured it out! He needs arms! I'll go get some really fast!" She giggled, running out into the forest._

_"Don't go too far!" Her father shouted._

_"I won't!" She shouted back._

_Elaine searched the trees for two perfect branches. The trees were all covered in white powder._

_She rubbed her mitten-covered hands together, and jumped._

_The two branches she wanted were just out of her reach, but she wouldn't give up, as she jumped and hopped in frustration._

_Eventually, she just stood there, looking up at the tree branches, out of breath._

_She bent over, trying to catch her breath, puffing little clouds out of her mouth._

_Elaine was determined to get those branches! So she climbed up the tree, slowly, one foot at a time, and whacked the branches off the tree._

_She dropped down off the tree and landed on her bottom._

_"Oof!" She landed in the snow with a thump, and pushed her golden hair away from her face._

_Elaine ran towards home, eager to show her parents the finished snowman._

_"I don't know what you're talking about. Now leave." She heard her father say in a stern voice._

_There was a man in black robes pointing a wand at her father and brother._

_The man tilted his head to the side._

_"Are you sure? Are you positively sure you know nothing of the Potters?"_

_"Yes. Now get off our property."_

_The man turned around. "In that case... Your all useless to me..."_

_He whipped around, pointed his wand at Elaine's father, and shouted, "Aveda Kadevra!"_

_Her father dropped._

_"Aveda Kadevra!" Her brother tried to run, but dropped dead in his tracks, laying lifeless on the white ground._

_The man's head whipped around in Elaine's direction. She dropped the sticks, and began running as fast as she could._

_The poor girl ran, not caring that she was getting smacked in the face by branches._

_She cried, and whimpered, jumping over roots, not knowing where she was going, and not caring as she disappeared into the forest._

Present day:

"I only saw my son and husband layin' on the ground, and that awful man walkin' away... I never knew what happened to my Elaine. But I do know that if she did happen to go out into that forest, I don't think she would have survived. She was too small... Too weak."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Sarah said.

"Sarah..." Helga got her attention.

"I think its time." Helga said.

"For what?"

"For you to go back."

"What? Why? I thought you wanted me to stay with you?" Sarah said, shocked.

"I do, but more than that... I want you to be happy, and the only way for you to be happy is to have peace about Draco's death... And the only way for you to be at peace is to go back and face Hogwarts."

Sarah hung her head.

"You're right... The sooner the better, huh?"

"Yes." Helga said, picking up a bag with some scones in it, and handing them to her.

"Here. You should go. I made these yesterday, I planned all this out so that you'd go today."

Sarah took the bag out of Helga's hand, and looked inside with a melancholy smile.

"Thank you."

They hugged.

Helga held the door open.

Sarah walked out the door, and looked back to see Helga waving.

She waved back, walking into the forest.

She looked back over her shoulder one more time, and Helga was already back inside.

"Goodbye, old girl."

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	7. Big News

Weeks passed, and Draco's heart had grown cold toward everyone around him... Especially women.

The only thing that could cheer him up was the one person who when he remembered her, depressed him... Sarah.

The Malfoy's ate dinner at the table in silence. All you could hear was the clanking of silver eating utensils against antique china plates.

"Draco, honey." Narcissa cleared her throat.

Draco looked up.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Your father has something he would like to talk to you about."

She looked at Lucius, who wiped his mouth.

"Yes. I have been meaning to discuss something with you."

"Very well. What is it, father?"

"I know it has been a long time since Sarah's passing... But I think it's well passed time to forget what's happened."

Draco narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Forget Sarah?"

"Precisely. You'll never move on if you're always thinking about her."

Draco sighed, and pushed his plate away.

"Father, it's not that easy."

"Oh? Explain, please. Amuse me."

"I have moved on... But I can guarantee I can't forget her... Not ever."

Lucius laughed derisively. "Oh, son! You make me laugh! Of course you can forget her! Don't speak of her, or acknowledge that she ever existed! Simple."

Draco didn't know how he could make it sound so easy.

"No. I can't. I cared about her too much."

"Regardless... We should get down to the real purpose of this conversation..."

"Master..." A house elf timidly approached them with a tray of champagne.

Lucius sighed dramatically, and looked at the elf.

"What now?"

"Champagne?"

"Yes, Fine. Now go clean something of mine."

He took a glass and sipped it.

"Where were we?" Lucius asked.

"The real purpose of this conversation." Draco answered.

"Ah, yes."

"You haven't gotten over this girl, have you?" Lucius stared at Draco.

Draco looked down.

"No, sir... I haven't."

"Typical." Lucius scoffed.

"You think you know about love... But you don't."

Narcissa had been sitting in awkward silence the whole time.

"Lucius darling..." She said quietly.

"Yes... Narcissa."

"Move the conversation along... Tell him."

"I apologize. I suppose I was getting a bit off topic."

Draco folded his arms, getting ready to hear the reason as to why his father had the kind of look on his face that he only had when he was going to deliver life-changing news.

"You do remember Astoria Greengrass... Yes?"

"Yes. But I fail to see what she has to do with our conversation."

"On the contrary, Draco... She has everything to do with this conversation."

Draco's eyes narrowed once more, telling his father to go on.

"I hope you got along with her... Because your going to be spending the rest of your life with her."

"What?" He spat.

"Draco... We've arranged for you and Astoria to be married."

"Married?! Why?" Draco growled.

"You're at the prime age for marriage, and Astoria just happened to be available. You like her, don't you?"

"Not particularly." Draco scowled. He didn't even know this girl, and suddenly, he was going to be married to her!

"Why won't you just let me live my life?! Let me choose who I want to marry?!"

"Because I know if I do that you'll just go the rest of your life wishing this girl would magically come back from the dead, and you won't do a thing to look for a wife." Lucius replied calmly.

Draco couldn't deny it.

He knew his father was telling the truth.

"Why must I get married? I can do just fine without a... A woman getting in my way! A woman I don't even love."

"Love has nothing to do with it son. Truthfully, I couldn't care less whether or not you love her. I just need someone to carry on the proud Malfoy name. Your getting married, son, and that's the end of our discussion."

Draco went to his room, the place he usually went for refuge.

(I suppose it doesn't matter... I couldn't find a girl like Sarah even if I could choose... So it really doesn't matter... I would benefit more from the matter if I pleased my father.)

He picked up the black shoe box with Sarah's momentos in it, and opened it one more time, his eyes scanning them, and stopping on the picture of her.

He closed the lid before he found himself caught up in his emotions again, placed it under his bed, and walked out of his room.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	8. Getting a Job

Sarah arrived at Diagon alley. She weaved her way through the crowds of people.

Sarah saw quidditch players in red and gold pressing their noses up against the quidditch store window, getting a good look at the newest broom.

You could smell a wonderful fragrance coming out of the bakery, you could see the first years buying supplies, anxious for their first day.

Sarah remembered the first day she came here. She remembered when she was entering her first year. Everything was so simple.

(I need a job.) she thought, looking into each shops' window for a sign that said jobs were available.

(Ollivander's wand shop...) nothing.

(Magical menagerie...) nothing.

She checked a number of other stores, but they all said the same thing... No jobs were available.

That is until she came to Twilfitt & Tatting's.

Sarah walked in the door, making a little bell ring.

Everything was decorated elegantly in the store.

A woman stood behind a counter, folding a dress.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

Sarah just continued to look around, not realizing someone was talking to her.

"Excuse me, miss!"

"Huh?" Sarah finally acknowledged her.

"May I help you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just looking at the beautiful decorations."

"Yes... Every single painting was hand made in Italy. I'm glad we finally have someone with good taste come in here."

"Yes... They're very nice."

"Is there something particular you're looking for? We have a wide variety of every kind of clothing article."

"No. You see, I'm looking for a job."

The woman sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we currently have anything available at the moment."

"Oh..." Sarah looked down.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time, ma'am." Sarah trudged to the door, and just when she was going to leave, a girl slammed a door leading to storage, and threw one of the store's shirts against the wall.

"That's it! I'm done!" A girl shouted.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked.

"I can't work with her any more! She's so... So... Ugh! Forget it! I quit!"

She shoved passed Sarah, who looked at the woman behind the counter.

"I suppose I spoke too soon."

With her hand on the door, she waited for the woman to say something.

"Come here... Let me have a look at you."

Sarah walked back over to the counter.

"You look healthy enough... We'd have to dispose of those clothes immediately... Do you have any experience working?"

"No. None."

"I suppose you can be taught."

The woman smiled.

"Alright, you start tomorrow... Now go home... You'll need to be here at 8:00 a.m. Tomorrow."

Sarah looked down.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You see... I don't exactly have a place to stay."

"Why in the world wouldn't you have a place to stay?"

"I used to live in the forest... But I came here to live on my own."

The woman looked at the assortment of bags containing her belongings hanging on her shoulders.

"I may be able to help you... But it will cost you thirty galleons a month in exchange."

"You can? Thank you very much, ma'am."

"Follow me." She led Sarah through a door, and down a hallway where they kept new arrivals.

"Fold those shirts. Tomorrow the new first years will be flooding through the doors." She instructed a girl with a glare on her face, and icy blue eyes.

"By the way, I'm Madame Twillfitt. What's your name?"

"Sarah. Sarah Montgomery."

"Tell me, Sarah... Where did you come from?" She asked, unlocking a door.

"I used to live with a wonderful woman named Helga Hornwater. She took me in when I had no one else. Before that I lived with my grandmother... But to tell you the truth, I don't think she even remembers I left."

"Hornwater, why does that sound familiar... Anyway, here's my house."

"You live in the back of the store?"

"Yes. At least I'll never late for work."

The house was decorated just like the store, beautifully.

"Here is your room. Work starts at 8:00 a.m. sharp. Lunch is at noon, and you get off work at 7:00 p.m. I hope you'll enjoy working here."

"Thank you, I'm sure I will."

Sarah placed her bags down, and sat on a little ledge by a window, and just stared outside at the night sky.

She could see Diagon alley as she let her head rest against the window.

There were still a few people wandering around.

Her breath was fogging up her glass, so she wiped it, and when she moved her hand, there was a boy and a girl walking hand in hand down the street.

They reminded Sarah of how her and Draco looked when they were together; laughing and smiling, clearly in love.

She looked away, held the locket she was wearing against her chest, walked to her, big, plush bed, and let herself collapse on it.

It had been a long day.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	9. Getting To Know Astoria

Draco's parents scheduled for him to meet his future wife, Astoria Greengrass today.

He dreaded it. One way or another, he didn't care about Astoria Greengrass, and he definitely didn't want to marry her.

Sure, she may have been a nice girl, but Draco couldn't love her. She deserved someone who she could actually be happy with.

He may have been able to give her anything money can buy, but he couldn't give her the one things that girls once... Love.

Draco was done loving people. Just the sound of the word disgusted him.

He didn't know how or why he fell in love years ago... But he regretted it.

"Draco! The Greengrasses will be here any minute!" Narcissa hurried Draco down the stairs.

Draco sighed in disgust.

"Can't you just tell her I'm sick or something?"

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded, fixing his tie.

Chimes echoed throughout the magnificent mansion... The Greengrasses were here.

Narcissa rushed to the door.

Lucius and Draco stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Draco tried to slowly scoot away from his father, and out of the room, but Lucius grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him back before he got out of reach.

Draco tore away from his tight grip rebelliously, and stood there with a glare.

The door opened, and two girls, and their parents stood there.

"Hello, come in, please." Narcissa greeted.

Astoria and Draco's eyes met, she smiled shyly and looked away, while Draco remained cold and unwilling to give her or anyone else a chance.

"Draco, this is Astoria... Astoria, Draco." Narcissa introduced them.

"Hello." She waved awkwardly, clearly intimidated by Draco's icy, expressionless stares.

"Say something, Draco!" She whisper-shouted, and slightly elbowed him in the ribs.

Draco rolled his eyes, and gave a half-hearted, "Hello, miss Greengrass. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Malfoy."

They walked into the living room and sat on the couches.

"So, narcissa, when is the big day scheduled?" Mr. Greengrass asked.

"Next month. There is so much to plan! The flowers, the cake, the location... And the dress!" Narcissa gushed to Mrs. Greengrass.

Lucius and Mr. Greengrass left the room.

Draco sat quietly, watching Astoria sitting with her hands folded in her lap on the couch across from him.

Narcissa looked at Draco.

"We'll leave you two alone to... Get to know each other." And with that, the two woman left to go plan his future, leaving Draco and Astoria alone.

Neither of them spoke a word. Draco just glared at her. Astoria shifted in her seat, awkwardly looking around, trying to avoid Draco's scowling face.

"So... It's nice weather today, isn't it?" Astoria said.

"What are you talking about, it's bloody boiling out there!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'm just trying to start a conversation."

"Well don't try, because I'm not interested in talking with you."

"Look, Malfoy. I'm not any happier about than this than you are. But we are going to be spending the rest of our lived together. Don't you think it would be wise to get to know each other?"

"You know what I think would be wise, Greengrass?" He stood up, towering over her.

"W-what?" She scooted back.

"I think it would be wise if you stayed clear of me."

He said, right in her face, then started to stomp out of the room.

"I didn't ask to be married, you know?" She choked up.

Draco stopped.

"What?" He turned around.

"I didn't want to be married to you. I want to choose who I marry. Don't get me wrong, It's an honor to be part of the Malfoy family, and I can't help thinking that there are a lot of girls that would kill to marry you, yet the one person who had no interest at all in being romantically involved with you was chosen... Me."

Draco's face softened ever so slowly, and he turned to face the rooms exit again.

"You still love Sarah, don't you?" She said.

"No! She's gone! You can't love someone that can't love you back!" He whipped around, startling Astoria.

"Yes, yes Draco. You can, and you do."

"Don't try and tell me about my own feelings! You don't even know me! And as for Sarah... I'm done loving her. I'm done loving at all... It only brings pain."

Astoria had a sympathetic look for Draco on her face.

"You act like she died on purpose. I'll bet she'd be ashamed if she saw you now." Astoria said.

"Why are you doing this, Greengrass? You're encouraging me to say I love another woman."

"I'm comforting you. That's a wife's job, isn't it?"

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry you got caught up in this. It's not you. I think it would be best if you just kept your distance."

"How? We're going to be married! And both our parents are expecting... Uh..." Astoria awkwardly looked around, leaned forward, and whispered,

"Children."

"No bloody way! Don't even think about it, Greengrass!" Draco backed away.

"Astoria!" Narcissa and mrs. Greengrass came in the room.

"Yes?" Astoria replied.

"We've planned to go dress shopping next week! Here's a list of stores we want you to look at. Just circle the ones you want to check." Mrs. Greengrass put a pen in Astoria's hand, and led her out of the room.

She looked back one more time at Draco, who continued to glare at her.

She didn't know how she was going to survive the rest of her life with this awful man.

After Astoria left, Draco thought about what she said about Sarah.

(I can't love her... I just can't. Astoria is here now... She's the one I'm going to be with for the rest of my life. I suppose I should just take Father's advice and forget about her.)

The more Draco tried to forget her, the more he thought about her, and he became more angry, bitter, and cold-hearted he became.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate any NICE reviews, follows, and favorites.

Don't forget to check out my other stories!

Please P.M. me if you have ideas for a story that you would like to see me write.

Note: for Draco Malfoy, I only do Draco/OC stories, but I will definitely do canon stories if you like. (Ron/hermione and Harry/Ginny etc.)


	10. Astoria's Dreams

Draco had met with Astoria a few times, and to tell you the truth, she wasn't all that bad.

He figured he was going to spend the rest of his life with her, so he tried to find out more about her.

So far he had gathered that she was shy, polite, quiet, sensitive, and now that he looked closer at her... Quite pretty.

They walked through the garden outside Malfoy manor.

"It's a shame we never knew each other in Hogwarts." Astoria said.

"It is a shame. We would've had so much more time to get to know each other before marriage."

"Astoria... I didn't exactly make the best first impression on you... Perhaps we could start over." Draco asked.

"All is forgiven, Draco." She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

Draco suddenly felt something he hadn't felt in a long time... He just didn't know what... It was small, and barely detectable, but still there.

Astoria looked down. (I just didn't feel anything!) she thought to herself.

"So. Where are we going to get married?" Draco asked.

"I was thinking that big church down the street would be nice."

"Ah, yes. I was thinking the same thing." Draco said.

"We think alike." Astoria forced herself to say.

"It's a start." Draco smiled.

Astoria forced a smile.

Astoria looked at him closely.

"Do you think you could ever learn to love me. That is what I want more than anything! Please, answer truthfully." She begged.

"In the time I've spent with you... I've definitely come to care about you... Love takes time... But if you must know, yes. I believe I could."

Astoria sighed.

"That's a relief." (At least that makes one of us...)

"You know what I've always dreamed of having?" Astoria asked.

"What?"

"A small house on top of a hill, not a mansion. There would always be the smell of cookies baking in the oven, and the sound of children running around." She seemed to be getting lost in her own fantasy.

"Oh... That sounds... Nice. It's not exactly what I had in mind... But I suppose we have time to discuss these things."

Astoria seemed like a little girl in Draco's eyes... One that needed to be cared for all the time... He was starting to feel somewhat responsible for her... Maybe even starting to care for her.

* * *

Don't forget to check out my other stories!

Please P.M. me if you have ideas for a story that you would like to see me write.

Note: for Draco Malfoy, I only do Draco/OC stories, but I will definitely do canon stories if you like. (Ron/hermione and Harry/Ginny etc.)


	11. A Big Shock

Sarah had been working at Twillfitt an Tattings for a few days. She happily folded shirts, and organized the store.

Madame Twillfitt had been very kind to Sarah while she stayed with her. She provided meals, a place to stay, and even gave her some free clothes.

Sarah did miss Helga, and she felt even worse for her because she knew she was lonely now that Sarah was gone, but she was glad she got lucky enough to be able to stay with Madame Twillfitt.

Sarah looked over her shoulder at a blonde girl with blue eyes.

She had been staring at her all morning. The girl looked away when their eyes met.

Sarah went back to work, then a few minutes later, she felt like someone was staring at her again.

It was the same girl.

After a while of repeating this, the girl spoke up, and said, "You know you're folding those wrong, right?"

Sarah turned around.

"Oh, I am?"

"Yes. If Madame bossy-bum sees that she'll have a fit."

"Madame Twilfiitt?" Sarah asked.

"No. Mrs. Tatting." The girl said, undoing all of Sarah's work, and refolding it.

"Mrs. Tatting?"

"Yeah." She looked past Sarah's head with a look of dread on her face.

"Speak of the devil. Here she comes."

Sarah turned around to see a fat, frizzy haired woman towering above her with her wrinkled hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, but you are folding those all wrong." She snatched a blue skirt out of Sarah's hands.

"Hey! I was folding that!" Sarah almost shouted.

"Do not raise your voice to your superiors! I could have you fired with a snap of my fingers! But no, I find it in the goodness of my heart to keep you here, and this is how you thank me? By making my store look like a mess, and showing no regard for my position?" She got in Sarah's face, spitting on her every time she said "s" or "p".

"Wow, no offense, but you really need a mint or something before you kill somebody with that dragon-breath!" The girl's eyes widened, and and she covered her mouth, trying to hide her grinning mouth.

Madame Tattings jaw dropped. "Well! We'll just see what Madame Twillfitt has to say about this!"

"Problem, ladies?" Madame Twillfitt said calmly.

"Eleanor! This girl you hired yesterday has shown high levels of disrespect! I told you not to hire that little hoodlum! But did you listen to me? No! And now she is disturbing the peace!"

"The only one I see disturbing anyone is you, Madame Tatting. Now if you don't mind, leave the poor girl alone so she can complete the task she is being payed to do."

Madame Tatting didn't say a word. She just walked off, stomping her feet.

"By the way, Madame Tatting, if you really need toothpaste, all you need to do is ask." She said, and walked away with a satisfied smile on her face.

Madame Tatting scowled and walked away.

The girl came up to her and smiled. "I thought I was the only one with enough guts to stand up to her like that! At first I thought you were just another girly-girl... But now I think we might get along. My name is Elaine Hornwater."

Sarah's green eyes widened.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I think I may have..." Sarah said, blankly staring at Elaine.

Elaine chuckled a little.

Sarah snapped out of her trance.

"I'm Sarah Montgomery."

"Nice to meet you, Sarah."

"Did you go to Hogwarts, Elaine?"

"No. I suppose you could say I was... Homeschooled."

They folded in silence for a while. Sarah noticed how empty this girl's eyes looked, and how flat and lifeless her voice was, no matter how much she tried to sound enthusiastic.

Could this be the same cheery, perky Elaine that Helga had described?

"Is she always that cheerful?" Sarah asked.

"That was her in a good mood. She just hates Madame Twillfitt, because when her and Madame Tatting made this store, Madame Twilfiitt got more of the profit and power. Somehow, I think that won't be the last you'll hear from her."

"You said you were homeschooled... Where is home? Before I went to Hogwarts, I used to live in London." Sarah said.

"I used to live with my family before..." Elaine looked down. "Before they all died. I don't like talking about it."

"Oh. I understand. I'm sorry for asking... I just assumed you had a family."

"That's alright. You didn't know. But if you must know... I used to live... In Russia... Until I was twelve, when they died. Then I came here."

Sarah was relieved. She still had suspicions, but Hornwater was quite a common wizarding name. She knew numerous people with the last name... but only time would tell.

Hours passed, and Sarah and Elaine talked while they worked.

"So, did you have someone special while you were at Hogwarts?" Elaine asked.

Sarah's stopped folding, and quietly said, "yes." She started to fold again.

"What's wrong? Did you break up with him?"

"No... He died."

"Oh... I guess it's my turn to say something wrong..." Elaine hung her head.

"It's alright... You're actually doing me a favor."

Elaine looked confused.

"You see... The reason I came out here was to find a way to accept the fact that he's gone... Which was something I couldn't do with my family always telling me it was going to be alright every time I cried, or saw something that reminded me of him. He was amazing. I loved him more than anything in the world, and I know he felt the same way about me... But he fought in the battle of Hogwarts, and when the castle went down... So did he."

"How do you know? Did someone tell you?" Elaine asked.

"He would have found me already when I went into the forest. I was never that far away." Sarah explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." She said.

The bell rang, meaning someone was coming into the store, but Sarah and Elaine continued to talk about Sarah's past.

"If it makes you feel any better, there's a real cute one over there at the counter." Elaine said looking passed her head, smiling.

Sarah turned around, and her jaw hung open, she turned white, and her eyes opened so wide you would have thought her eyes were about to pop out of her head... Draco Malfoy stood twenty feet away from her.

She stepped back slowly, with a shocked, blank look on her face.

"Okay, I didn't expect you to think he was that great!" She tried to get Sarah's attention.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elaine asked.

Sarah felt her heart speed accelerate, her ears rang, her legs shook, and she suddenly felt dizzy.

(Is my mind playing tricks on me? Am I going crazy?) She dropped the pair of pants she was folding.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy! My best customer! Pleased to see you! How may I be of assistance?" Madame Twilfiitt rushed to the counter.

Draco leaned forward and said just quiet enough so only Madame Twillfitt could hear, "I'm looking for a new tuxedo... For the wedding."

"Oh, my. Miss Greengrass certainly is a lucky woman!" She whispered back.

Draco looked at Sarah, then looked ahead again, before whipping his head back around in a double-take, with the same expression Sarah had.

Elaine saw what was happening, and said with her arms folded, "Okay, am I missing something here?"

Madame Twillfitt left to go get something, and Sarah and Draco continued to stare at each other.

Sarah was the first one to break the ice. She slowly stepped forward, and quietly said,

"Draco?"

Still shocked, he nodded his head.

"Is that... Really you?"

He continued to nod his head.

"Sarah?! I-I thought you were dead!"

"Me dead? I thought you were dead!"

"This can't be happening." Draco slightly turned away, and smoothed his hair, with a completely confused look on his face.

"News flash! It is!" Sarah shouted.

They completely if ignored Elaine, who stepped away awkwardly. "Okay, obviously I'm interrupting something... So I'm just going to step away for a moment."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sarah asked.

"Tell you what?" Draco pretended not to know what she was asking.

"That you were alive! I've been miserable all these years thinking you were gone!" Sarah started to tear up.

"You think you were miserable?! How do you think I felt?!"

Sarah calmed down.

"Wait a second... Why are we fighting? All these years, we're finally reunited... We can be together again!" She took his hand, but he yanked it away an turned around.

"No... No Sarah... We can't." He said sadly.

Sarah's eyes narrowed.

"Why? W-what are you talking about?"

He looked over his shoulder, like he was almost ready to cry.

"Here is you're tuxedo! I'm sure you will look positively dashing in it on your wedding day!" Madame Twillfitt came out with an expensive tuxedo.

Sarah looked at Draco for an answer, but he looked away again.

"No..." She backed up, and ran outside, tears spilling from her eyes like a faucet.

Sarah ran around the corner into the alley next to the store, leaned against the wall, and let herself slide down until she was sitting with her head buried in her knees... It was three years ago all over again.

"Sarah! Sarah!' Draco came out, looked around, saw her in the alley, slowly walked up to her, and crouched down so he was level with her.

"Hey..." He placed a comforting hand on her shaking shoulder, but she just continued to cry like he wasn't even there.

Draco looked around for something to say. "I... I'm sorry you had to find out I was alive like this..."

Sarah looked up. "Why? Why are you getting married?" She knew it was a stupid question, but she had to have an answer.

Draco didn't know what to say.

"You must love her a lot..." Sarah said, wiping her face with her long sleeves.

Draco bit his lip. "Actually, I don't love her at all... I only met her a few days ago." He confessed.

"You don't love her?! Then why in Merlin's name are you marrying her?!" She started to get upset again.

"It wasn't my idea. My parents arranged the whole thing without talking to me about it once!" Draco said.

Sarah glared. "Who is she?"

"Astoria Greengrass."

Sarah looked away.

"Listen, Sarah, my parents only arranged it because they thought you were gone... I've moved on Sarah... And I think its about time you do the same." He stood up, but Sarah wouldn't look at him.

She wanted to break his nose, but at the same time she wanted to kiss him so much that it would make up for the three years that she couldn't.

But she couldn't, so she just glared at the ground, refusing to acknowledge him.

"If you ever need anything... I will always welcome you in my home... Goodbye Sarah."

Draco left, and turned the corner, and then peeked around the corner again to see Sarah screaming, picking up trash, throwing it against the wall, and then go back to sitting on the ground and start crying again.

Draco really felt awful, but what could he do? He was already promised to another. He couldn't take the pain anymore.

So he forced himself to leave.

Draco couldn't believe he was walking away from the girl he had been wishing he could see for the past three years... But he couldn't be with her now, and he would just have to live with the fact that he was going to marry someone he didn't love, while the one he really wanted more than anything was right in front of him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate any NICE reviews, follows, and favorites.

Don't forget to check out my other stories!

Please P.M. me if you have ideas for a story that you would like to see me write.

Note: for Draco Malfoy, I only do Draco/OC stories, but I will definitely do canon stories if you like. (Ron/hermione and Harry/Ginny etc.)


	12. Chapter 12

Draco had just come back from Twillfitt and Tattings, and was pacing the hallways of Malfoy Manor. Now what was he going to do?!

Just when he thought he was finally ready to move on; ready to get married... Just when he thought he may even care for Astoria.

"Draco... What's wrong?" Narcissa asked.

"Nothing." He said, trying to avoid her.

Narcissa refused to give up, and followed him.

"I hardly think whatever is bothering you is nothing! Now tell me what's wrong!"

"I can handle it myself." He said coldly.

"Draco, I'm your mother! The least you could do is tell me."

Draco stopped, and looked at Narcissa.

"I saw her..." He said quietly.

"What? Your not making any sense... You saw who?"

"Sarah..." He said, looking as though he were going to cry.

Narcissas jaw dropped. "What on earth are you talking about?!"

"I know! I know! I thought I was going crazy at first too!"

"How did this happen? Where has she been all these years?"

"I don't know!" Draco snapped.

"Are you even sure it was really her?"

"Very sure."

"Where did you find her?" Narcissa asked, coaxing Draco to sit on a couch.

"At Twilfiitt and Tattings. She was working there."

"This is not good..." She said to herself.

"I know... The poor thing almost had a heart attack when she saw me." Draco looked down, remembering Sarah.

"She saw you?!" Narcissa panicked.

"Yes... She knows about Astoria."

"You talked to her?! Draco! You should have ran as soon as you saw her!" Narcissa scolded.

"She saw me first, and then she came up and talked to me. That's when I told her I was getting married... I did the one thing I promised to her and myself I would never do..." Draco turned away.

"What's that?" Narcissa took Draco's hand.

"I broke her heart." He said, holding back tears.

Narcissa felt sorry for him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Draco."

"You should have seen her face when Madame Twillfitt brought out the tuxedo and said gave us her best wishes for the wedding... I've never seen her like that... So sad... And angry."

"Well Draco... You just have to remember that you have responsibilities now. You may have had a good time with her long ago... But those times are over."

"I know... I thought I was ready... But it all happened so unexpectedly... Never in a million years did I think this would ever happen." Draco said.

"I know... It may be harder now... But you're strong. I know you'll do the right thing and marry Astoria despite all that's happening."

Draco turned away. (I hope you're right... For all of our sakes.)

* * *

Don't forget to check out my other stories!

Please P.M. me if you have ideas for a story that you would like to see me write.

Note: for Draco Malfoy, I only do Draco/OC stories, but I will definitely do canon stories if you like. (Ron/hermione and Harry/Ginny etc.)


	13. The Fire

Sarah went back into the store with teary, red eyes.

"Okay... What just happened?" Elaine asked.

"It was him..." Sarah said, still slightly not believing that she saw Draco.

"Who?"

"The one I told you died... Except... He's alive?" Sarah realized how crazy that sounded.

Elaine looked confused.

"So you thought he was dead.. But somehow, you misunderstood?"

"I guess. That's the only reasonable explanation."

Elaine's face screwed up. "So your boyfriend was... Draco Malfoy?!"

"Yes."

"Ugh! How did you put up with that little toad!" Elaine exclaimed.

"Excuse me!? Toad?!"

"No offense, but he was! Every time he comes in here he calls me the ugly little orphan, laugh, and walk out."

Sarah had a melancholy smile.

"What are you smiling about?!" Elaine said with her hands on her hips.

"I have to admit, he could be a bit... Rude, sometimes." She laughed a little.

"Rude doesn't even begin to cover it!"

"But for some reason... He was always gentle and caring with me... And despite what everyone said... I knew there was good in him."

"Riiiight... Well, good luck proving that." Elaine wasn't convinced.

"I have to go..." Sarah said to herself.

"Go? Where?" Elaine said.

"To his house... Malfoy manor."

"Okay... But don't blame me when Lucius bites your head off." Elaine went back to folding.

A few days later:

Sarah's broom came to a smooth stop, she got off, and looked around at the garden.

She remembered the many times her and Draco walked through this very same garden.

She could hear the doorbell ring, and her heart raced when she heard footsteps, and the door opened. Draco was there, looking at her.

"Sarah?! What are you doing here?!"

"I just wanted to see you again."

Draco looked around, and leaned in close to her.

"You know why you can't! N-now... Get out if here!"

He started to close the door, but Sarah put her foot in the way before it closed.

"You said you would always welcome me!"

"I didn't think you would actually come!"

"I-I just thought you deserved an explanation after all these years. Just give me an hour... One hour."

Draco stared her down. "One hour. Make it fast."

He opened the door for her.

Sarah sat on a velvet, red couch in the living room. They sat there awkwardly for a moment.

"So..." Sarah broke the ice.

"How is Hannah?"

"I'm not sure... She disappeared after the war. She was devastated when we thought you were dead... What did happen to you?"

Sarah sighed. "It's a long story..."

Sarah told Draco what had been happening since they were separated.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." Draco said.

"It's not your fault." Sarah said.

"But I already told you we can't be together... It's true, I did love you... I loved you more than anyone when we went to Hogwarts..."

Sarah smiled.

"But things have changed... I changed... And so have you." Draco said.

"But Draco... I haven't changed... I still love you."

Draco didn't want to hear that... Not right now... He couldn't handle it.

"But I can't love you! When are you going to understand that!" He shook her shoulders.

"I'm getting married, Sarah... It's a fact I've come to accept... You should learn to accept it too."

It was true, she hadn't changed... She was still just as stubborn as ever. No matter what you said to try and convince her... She would always have something to say.

"Do you even care about her?" Sarah got up, and looked out the window at the setting sun with bright colors shining into Malfoy manor.

Draco was silent.

"Well do you?!" She looked him in the eye.

Draco avoided her stare, so he just looked at his hands.

"I did at first ... But I have to admit... When you came back... It was hard... Because the truth is... Knowing you're here... Makes me realize that I still have feelings for you." He admitted.

"Tell your parents that! I'm sure they'll understand." Sarah took his hands, but he pulled away, avoiding her eyes.

"No, Sarah. It's not that easy. They've already promised a wedding. The only way that will change is if both if us back out of the wedding, and I know Astoria won't go along with that."

"Why? Why not?"

Draco growled, he was getting frustrated with her.

"The Greengrasses are another prestigious family in the wizarding world. Do you know how embarrassing it would be for the wedding to be canceled, and how much people would talk. Astoria would never do that to her family."

"Draco! Draco, where are you?" Draco looked around.

"You have to get out of here! Go!" He hurried her out the door before mrs. Malfoy saw her.

"Wait." Sarah tried to get his attention, but instead, got a door slammed in her face.

She slowly turned around, and trudged through the yard to go get her broom.

She reached down for the broom, when a drop of water hit back of her hand.

(What's that?) at first she thought it was a tear, but when she looked up at the suddenly cloudy sky, another drop of water hit her cheek... It was raining.

How appropriate.

Everybody in Diagon alley had an umbrella except for Sarah... So she just walked with her head hanging toward Twillfitt and Tattings, not even caring that she was completely soaked.

"Sarah! Sarah!" Elaine came rushing toward her, almost completely out of breath.

"What happened?!"

"Madame Twillfitts! *breathe breathe* While we both went to get something out back *breathe breathe* the whole store caught on fire!"

"Fire?" Sarah realized what that meant.

"You're out of job... And you don't have a place to stay."

Sarah saw the store smoldering in the distance. The sign fell from above onto the ground.

She walked passed Elaine, and saw the pile of rubble that used to be Twillfitt and Tattings.

Sarah climbed over the heaps of ashes and hot, orange coals to where her room used to be.

Her fragile bed stood there, one of the only things left that wasn't turned into a pile of black powder. It was black, and ready to collapse... But still there.

She picked up the crispy pillow to find the picture of Draco. It was burned around the edges, but Draco's smiling face was still intact.

She held it close to her.

Someday, she knew everything would turn out like she imagined they would years ago.

Even though the odds were stacked heavily against her... She had faith... For some reason this picture... This tiny little picture that she had seen a thousand times assured her of that.

* * *

Don't forget to check out my other stories!

Please P.M. me if you have ideas for a story that you would like to see me write.

Note: for Draco Malfoy, I only do Draco/OC stories, but I will definitely do canon stories if you like. (Ron/hermione and Harry/Ginny etc.)


	14. Chapter 14

It tore Draco to bits inside to do something like that to Sarah, but he couldn't deny that he did still have feelings for her deep inside him, and he knew the only way to extinguish the fire burning inside him was to do what he did.

Astoria was visiting again that day.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Astoria curtsied politely.

"You don't have to be so formal." Draco said, forcing himself to smile at her.

"Yes, sir- er, I mean... Draco."

"What did you want? I'm in the middle of sorting out some rather... Important thoughts."

"Thoughts about Sarah, correct?"

Draco turned around, a harsh look on his face.

"No! Er... No. Not at all."

"I know she's alive, Draco. And I know she's been living on the streets since the store burned down."

Draco's mouth hung open for a moment. "Homeless?! Are you bloody serious?!"

"Yes. I saw her today sleeping in an alley."

Draco suddenly felt ten times worst than the guilt he had felt before. The poor girl was homeless, alone, cold, and thanks to him... Heartbroken.

(Pull it together, Malfoy! Stop feeling sorry! Get over her! Focus on marrying Astoria! That's the only thing that matters now!)

"She's a big girl! She'll figure something out." He waved the thought away.

"Oh, you can't mean that! I feel just awful, and you should too! Especially seeing how she was your best friend!"

"Aha! She WAS my best friend! I've nothing to do with her now. Now if thats all you've come to say to me, then leave. I'd like to be alone." Draco shooed Astoria away with a wave of his hand... She was irritating him... Tempting him to give in to his feelings for her.

And if there was one thing that couldn't happen... That was exactly it.

Sarah woke up the next morning and circled her neck, it had a cramp in it after a long night of sleeping on the cold hard ground in an alley. She had nowhere to sleep, and nothing to eat.

Elaine stayed at the black lake inn, Madame Twillfitt and Tatting stayed with family.

The only option was to go back with Helga. This journey had been completely in vain.

The only reason Sarah had left the comforts of Helga's home was to to try and get over Draco's death... But all it did was make matters worse... She wished she had never left.

People walked by her, only giving giving her a look like she was the most pathetic thing they'd ever seen.

Sarah buried her face in and wrapped her arms around her knees, and started crying.

The wind blew fiercely, blowing Sarah's hair in her face as she looked up, and making the tears spilling from her eyes cold on her pink cheeks.

A copy of The Daily Prophet blew passed her. She picked it up, and in front of her was a picture of Twilffit and Tattings up in flames.

She turned to the front page to see a picture of Draco.

"Wedding bells for the Malfoys?" The front headline said in bold letters, as if taunting her, teasing her.

She couldn't bear to see it anymore. Her hands shook, her lip quivered, and she began crying again, laying on the ground.

Sarah began violently ripping up the paper, growling like a wild animal.

The past few years, Sarah had been an emotional wreck, and it didn't look like it was getting any better from here.

In the middle of her tantrum, Sarah heard someone clear their throat.

She immediately stopped crying, and looked up.

"Draco? W-what are you doing here?!"

"Well I wanted to talk to you... But I see your busy... Doing whatever it is your doing."

"I'm sorry about that..." She said awkwardly, slowly climbing to her feet.

"I didn't think I would ever hear from you again."

"Neither did I... But I heard you were in trouble of some sorts."

Sarah sighed. "Yes... I suppose you could say that." She looked around at the alley she'd just spent the night in.

"I'm sorry about the store." Draco said, scratching the back of his head, trying to find something to say.

"So why exactly did you come back?"

"When my family and I heard you didn't have a place to stay, we decided that we should provide you with a place to stay... It would be the proper thing to do... Although I can understand if you don't want to, considering our... Situation."

"Oh, Draco! Thank you! I was worried I would have to sleep here for who knows how long!" For a moment, Sarah forgot Draco was engaged, and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, uh... Sorry. I forgot." She acted cool, and put her hands to her side, and straightened her jacket like nothing ever happened.

"Well I suggest you don't forget from now on if you want my parents to allow you stay with us... They won't be as gracious as I."

"I won't."

"Good. Now, we should be going."

* * *

Sarah walked side by side with Draco on their way to Malfoy Manor... Something she hadn't done in a long time.

Don't forget to check out my other stories!

Please P.M. me if you have ideas for a story that you would like to see me write.

Note: for Draco Malfoy, I only do Draco/OC stories, but I will definitely do canon stories if you like. (Ron/hermione and Harry/Ginny etc.)


	15. The Proposition

I know some people are wondering if Draco and Sarah are ever going to be together, and the answer is yes. Of course they will.

I'm sorry if I'm making it to angsty or whatever you call it, because that certainly wasn't my intention.

Malfoy Manor had always been like a second home to her, but now all it did was make her feel awkward, like she wasn't welcome there, and deep down, Sarah knew she wasn't fully welcome, even if the Malfoy family acted differently.

Sarah and Draco walked down a long, dark hallway, in an awkward, nerve-wracking silence.

The only thing you could hear was the click-clacking of Draco's shoes against the floor.

They stopped in front of the thirteenth door down, and he opened it for her with a creak, then both stepped in.

Draco just stood at the door with his arms folded as Sarah looked around in amazement at the beautiful room.

"Well, does it meet your approval, or would you prefer a larger one?"

"Larger? Are you joking?"

Draco's face remained the same.

"Does it look like I'm joking, Montgomery?"

(Montgomery? He hasn't called me that since before we started dating!)

"Er, well then... I guess you aren't. No, this room is fine. Thank you."

"If you need anything, just call a house elf. They will attend to any need you may have."

Sarah couldn't stand it. Draco didn't love Astoria, and Astoria didn't love Draco. If that weren't the case, then Sarah would force herself to back off, and accept the fact he didn't love her anymore, and that he was going to be happy.

Sarah knew he still felt something for her. She could feel it, she could hear it in his voice, and most of all, she could see it in his beautiful, captivating grey eyes.

They were the same eyes she had looked into for years, the same eyes she had looked into when he passionately told her how much he loved her, and the same eyes she was looking into at that very moment.

He started to leave, Sarah turned away, when she suddenly felt a pair of strong, yet gentle arms wrap around her waist.

"D-Draco?!"

"I can't fight this anymore..." Draco said into her shoulder, sounding as if he was about to cry.

Sarah didn't fight him, she just stood there, hoping maybe this was her chance to hear what was in his heart, which she felt beating at a quick pace against her back.

"I know... I promised you... That I would never break your heart... But please know that I have to marry Astoria... And try to put yourself in my position."

Sarah turned herself around, his hands loosely around her waist. She put a comforting hand on his arm, encouraging him to go on.

He bit his bottom lip, and looked down. "I care about you too much to lie to you... I still love you."

"I know."

"You do?"

She nodded.

"I should have known... You know me too well."

Draco's lip started to quiver, and he tried to blink back the tears welling up in his eyes, but one slipped out, and rolled down his cheek.

"Draco..." She lifted his chin so he would have to look into her loving eyes.

"Marry Astoria..." She cupped his face, kissed his cheek, stopping the tear, which was slowly heading for his top lip.

"I-I will... But..." He paused, and swallowed back the emotions forming inside him.

"Yes?" She said.

"Just give me... One more kiss. This is how I always want to remember you."

She gave a sad smile, smoothing a flyaway hair above his forehead back down to the rest of his platinum blonde, slicked back hair, letting her hand slowly travel to the back of his neck, the other also wrapping around, slowly pulling him closer.

Draco closed his eyes. He wanted to savor this moment. As she gently kissed him, Draco locked this memory into his mind... This wonderful, exhilarating feeling that he knew he would never experience again.

A few days later:

Sarah sat on a wood swing outside the manor, slightly swinging, just thinking about what happened in her room with Draco just a few days earlier.

She could still feel the sensation of Draco's warm lips against hers, and the sound of his sweet voice echoing in her ears, saying the same thing over and over that she had been longing to hear for years.

"I still love you... I still love you... I still love you..."

She closed her eyes, swinging farther and farther back and back and forth, letting her hair blow in the wind, and the sound of his voice continue to comfort her.

"I still love you... I still love you.. I-" Someone else's voice interrupted her thoughts, saying,

"Oh, Eric, I love you!"

"You know very well why that can't happen... But... Oh, who am I kidding! I love you too!"

(Eric? Who's that?) she didn't recognize either of the voices, so she stopped the swing, and tip-toed to a hedge, and looked through so she could see who the voices belonged to.

A girl was hanging on a boy, slightly crying.

"I'm going to marry Draco... But no matter how much time passes... My heart will always belong to you." She said, emotion filling her voice.

Astoria Greengrass stood there, kissing a boy with deep brown eyes.

She knew just how Astoria felt.

"Eric! Get out of here. I'm already late for my time with Draco."

"Astoria, just know that that bloody blonde pure-blood ferret boy will never be good enough for you... I love you."

"Alright, I love you too! now go! Go!"

Sarah rushed back to the swing, and continued to swing back and forth, Astoria walked by.

"Hello, Sarah." She greeted politely.

"Hi Astoria." Astoria stopped, and walked over to Sarah.

"You were Draco's girlfriend in Hogwarts, right?" She asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to know a bit about him... At first I thought we may have something in common, but now that I spend a little more time with him, I've come to realize that we are two very different people... Except with us... Opposites just aren't attracting. So I was wondering if you might be able to tell me a bit about him... You know, his likes, dislikes, his dreams and ambitions... Stuff like that.

Sarah sighed. There was so much she could say, so she just started with the basics.

She gave a breathy sigh, an obvious twinkle in her hazel eyes as she thought about Draco.

"His favorite color is green, because of slytherin, blood is very important to him, he hates potter, he wants to have a job as a professor at Hogwarts, and an elegant mansion, with a boy, and maybe a girl... And he may seem like a pompous git before you get to know him... But once he says he loves you... Being with him will be more amazing than any fairytale you read in any library."

She seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that Astoria was there, as she talked about Draco, her voice gradually growing quieter, and lower, until she stopped talking altogether, just looking out at the garden, past Astoria.

She shook her head snapping out of her thoughts. "Any way, you are a lucky girl to be with Draco. If I were you, I would treasure every single moment I have with him. I would go out of my way to make sure I met his every need! I would be his shoulder to cry on, and I would tell him how much I loved him... Every single chance I got." Sarah got up, moving closer to Astoria.

She realized she was getting carried away, and looked down. "I'm sorry... I guess you get what I was trying to say now, huh?"

"Yeah..." She said, examining Sarah, who was starting to walk away.

"Sarah!" Astoria shouted.

"Yes..." She slowly walked back.

"You love him, don't you?" She asked.

Sarah looked away, she knew she blew it with those last things she said. Nobody was supposed to know except her and Draco.

"Psht! Naw! No way! Hehe, that's crazy!" She tried to act nonchalant about it, but Sarah's efforts only confirmed Astoria's suspicions.

Astoria stared at her, slowly wearing her down.

Sarah nodded her head. "You know what... Yeah, I see I can't hide it from you." She gave in, Sarah wiped a tear from her eye, trying not to let Astoria see.

She felt someone hugging her, and then she realized Astoria was giving her a warm hug, the kind a big sister would give you in a time you needed someone you knew understood you since the beginning, yet Astoria was almost a total stranger, but she felt comforted by the kind gesture.

"It's okay." She said, slightly smiling.

"You're not... Jealous or anything?" Sarah asked, trying not to give away the fact that she just saw her hanging on another man.

"Of course not. This whole thing was arranged by our parents. We had no choice. I feel absolutely nothing for Draco."

"Oh..."

"The truth is... I love someone else, but that's not important right now. I thought Draco might care about me, but then you came. You actually did me a favor, because then he would start to care about someone who truthfully, could care less how his day went."

"You love someone else?"

"Yes. I feel the same way about him that you feel about Draco. I know how you feel... And that's why I'm going to help."

Sarah's eyebrow raised.

"What exactly are you going to help with?" She said inquisitively.

"I want to be with the one I love, and you want to be with Draco... So I have a proposition..."

"And what would that be?"

"Draco has become... How would you say this... Immune to girls since you came. So were going to... Shake things up a bit."

Astoria sat on the green grass with her legs crossed, and patted next to her.

Sarah sat too.

"Okay, so what were going to do is get him to admit he loves you."

"He already did." Sarah said.

"When?"

"A few days ago." Sarah told her what happened.

"Hmm..." Astoria thought for a moment.

"Typical reaction. He was bottling up all those emotions, and at that moment, his metaphorical cap flew off from all the emotional pressure building up inside him..." Her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Sarah stared at Astoria.

"Okay, I have no clue what you just said."

"Sorry, I like reading science books... Anyway, back to the plan. Seeing how he just vented all those feelings, he going to seem really cold-hearted, and try to steer clear of you so he won't get anymore feelings, so it will be a bit more difficult. What we are going to do is make sure you two have plenty of emotion-building alone time..." Astoria paused.

"How are we going to do that with mommy and daddy watching our every move?" Sarah referred to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Aha! You see, that's where I fit into this whole mess! I'm going to be working on the inside, secretly manipulating Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy to see from our point of view without making it too obvious."

"Just remember... The wedding is next month. So we have to work fast... What do you say? Are you in?" She held her hand out.

Sarah looked at Astoria's hand, smirked, and shook it.

"You've got yourself a deal, Greengrass."

They laughed and giggled, happily thinking about the idea of being happy in the future, and being with the person they loved.

* * *

Don't forget to check out my other stories!

Please P.M. me if you have ideas for a story that you would like to see me write.

Note: for Draco Malfoy, I only do Draco/OC stories, but I will definitely do canon stories if you like. (Ron/hermione and Harry/Ginny etc.)


	16. Elaine Comes For a Visit

I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I was having problems with my wifi, so my iPad wouldn't work, and I don't know how to load it on the computer.

* * *

Sarah stayed in Malfoy manor, alone, thinking about her conversation Astoria.

(Could it be? Could I actually have a chance?) She smiled, and squeezed the locket around her neck, when the doorbell rang.

Sarah got up and answered the door.

"Hey, Sarah!" Elaine was there.

"Elaine? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you're doing... To tell you the truth... You're my only friend."

"Oh, well... I'm fine." Sarah shut the door, and stepped outside with Elaine.

Sarah could certainly see how Elaine would have trouble making friends. She wasn't exactly the most inviting person before you got to know her.

"Is... He, here?" She whispered.

"What? Draco? No. They all went out to prepare for the wedding."

"Oh... Yeah, I saw that on the front page... It must be hard for you, knowing the person you loved more than anything is going to get married to another girl and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it."

"Elaine..." Sarah tried to stop her rambling.

"And what's WORSE, is you-"

"Elaine!" She stopped talking at the sound of Sarah raising her voice.

"Sorry..." She blushed.

"Anyway... What what was about to say was that Astoria doesn't even care about Draco. She loves someone else!"

"She does?!" Elaine's blue eyes widened, and at that moment, she saw something she hadn't since...

"Helga..." She said to herself.

Elaine's smile faded.

"What did you say?"

"Helga Hornwater! You are her daughter, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about? Y-you're not making any sense."

She started to get nervous.

"Who- who's that? I mean, what I mean is... Helga Hornwater that is!" At that moment, Sarah realized what a terrible liar Elaine was.

"Elaine... You have her eyes."

Elaine growled. "Fine! You got me! But how do you even know my mom? She died years ago!"

Sarah realized what happened. Elaine thought Voldemort killed her mother too, and was too afraid of what she thought she would see if she went back... Just like what happened with her and Draco.

"Elaine... Your mom didn't die."

"What? Yes she did! That man killed everyone... My father, my brother... And my mother... My brother died hating me... I could see it in his face, and I heard him say it."

"I'm sure your brother didn't hate you... And I know something else..."

"What?" Elaine said.

"Your mom thinks your dead... She's been miserable all these years."

"She has... She really thinks I'm dead?"

"Of course she does! You ran into the forest and never came back! What else would she think!"

"I'm sorry..." She started to cry, Sarah hugged her shoulder, even though they had only been friends for a few days, they felt like they'd known each other for years.

"Why are you telling me? I think you know who you should be telling."

"I can't go back after all these years... It would be so..."

"So what?"

"It would bring back to many bad memories... Let's just leave it at that." Elaine wiped the tears away with her sleeve.

"You know you're going to have to face it someday?"

"I know... But can we talk about something else now... I didn't come to talk about my mother... Now tell me what Astoria said." Elaine changed the subject.

"Your right."

Sarah told Elaine everything Astoria said, lightening the mood instead of talking about such a depressing subject.

* * *

Don't forget to check out my other stories!

Please P.M. me if you have ideas for a story that you would like to see me write.

Note: for Draco Malfoy, I only do Draco/OC stories, but I will definitely do canon stories if you like. (Ron/hermione and Harry/Ginny etc.)


End file.
